


L'ensorceleur

by Eivia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, Khuzdul, King Thorin, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Protective Thorin, Thorin is a Softie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivia/pseuds/Eivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Thorin Ecu de Chêne épousa Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté, les nains d'Erebor étaient suspicieux. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment un petit être comme lui avait réussi à capturer le coeur de leur Roi. Les rumeurs commencèrent à courir sur la magie des hobbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ensorceleur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Enchanter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506663) by [airebellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah). 



> Coucou, voici un petit cadeau pour tous les fans de Thilbon francophones. Cette fic a beau être courte; je l'ai adoré lorsque je l'ai lue et c'est devenue l'une de mes préférées. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi. Si c'est le cas, s'il vous plaît, mettez-moi un commentaire. Bonne lecture :)

Le Consort assis sur ses genoux observait le royaume qui s'étendait à perte de vue d'un regard ravi. Le Roi était presque caché derrière lui, le visage pressé contre les boucles dorées du semi homme. Ils échangeaient quelques murmures, mystérieux et distants du monde qui les entourait. Si on ne craignait pas de s'attirer les foudres du roi, on dirait que l'habitude de ces petits secrets était dûe au semi homme qui aurait ensorcelé Thorin.

Certes, il n'était guère difficile d'imaginer que cette curieuse petite créature se révélerait être un joli lutin déguisé. Son aspect était étrange et leur était étranger : il était petit de taille, délicat et fragile. Mesurant à peine plus d'un mètre, il ne ressemblait en rien aux canons de beauté des nains mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le rendait indéniablement fascinant. En fait, sa différence était son plus grand atout.

Au lieu d'avoir une crinière épaisse ornée de tresses complexes, ses cheveux restaient scandaleusement courts et son visage était orné de joyeuses boucles rebondies. Et sa barbe - oh c'était un véritable choc la première fois qu'on le voyait ! Son visage était aussi nu que celui d'un nouveau-né, laissant apparaître une peau lisse et douce sur sa mâchoire et ses joues. Dans ses grands yeux de biche, l'on pouvait lire une douce innocence ainsi qu'une grande sagesse et une ruse inégalée. On disait que la créature pouvait lire dans votre âme si il croisait votre regard. Ses yeux mêmes étaient trompeurs car nul ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude leur couleur tant la myriade de teintes qu'on leur prêta était diverse : du saphir à l'aigue-marine, de la topaze à l'ambre, de l'émeraude au jade, tout y passait... Certains déclaraient qu'en réalité la couleur de ses yeux changeaient au fil des saisons, du soleil, de la lune, des étoiles voire même de son humeur.

Il apparaissait comme un être joyeux sujet à de vifs éclats de rire. A chaque fois que ce son s'échappait de ses lèvres roses et souriantes, tout le monde se figeait et écoutait. C'était la voix d'une sirène à la fois envoûtante et accablante. Leur roi était plus fasciné que quiconque lorsqu'il l'entendait. Il dévorait du regard son mari, subjugué, les yeux débordant d'amour et de tendresse et ses lèvres sévères se courbaient en un sourire attendri.

Ses mains douces et pâles trahissaient une vie facile. Tous les callosités nées lors du voyage pour la récupération d'Erebor avaient rapidement disparu et ne réapparaîtraient sans doute jamais. Ses pieds étaient une vériable curiosité : grands et manifestement difficiles à manier, ils étaient recouverts de boucles drues qui auraient dû se trouver sur son menton ! Le semi homme se promenait toujours pieds nus même lors des hivers les plus rudes. Il avait la grâce d'un elfe et était aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme. Il pouvait disparaître et réapparaître à volonté, déambulant dans les grandes salles d'Erebor, invisible. C'était devenu un jeu chez les cordonniers d'Erebor de faire don à leur Consort de leurs meilleurs chaussures. Mais elles avaient toutes été renvoyées des bottes à embout d'acier aux plus douces pantoufles de soie.

En conclusion, l'attrait de son apparence extérieure prêtait à croire qu'il était un puissant ensorceleur. Bien que le roi était clairement le plus sous son charme, il n'était pas le seul : les dires des douze autres nains ayant combattu à leurs côtés pour récupérer Erebor à propos du petit être n'étaient que louanges sans fin sur de nombreux exploits : il avait réussi à tromper les trolls de pierres lorsque l'assaut de treize valeureux guerriers avait échoué, avait traversé le labyrinthe du royaume des Gobelins et en était ressorti sans une égratignure, apercevait des ennemis invisibles, s'était faufilé dans le palais du roi des Elfes pour libérer la Compagnie à lui tout seul, s'était joué de Smaug sans la moindre crainte et le plus grand de tous avait affronté Azog le Profanateur et sauvé leur roi. Le semi homme était connu sous plusieurs titres : le Vainqueur de l'Anneau, le Porteur de Chance, le Résolveur d'Enigmes, le Marcheur Invisible, le Fléau des Araignées, le Monteur de Tonneaux. Pourtant, il était impossible pour les Nains d'Erebor de croire qu'une créature aussi frêle, un Enfant de la Comté, aurait pu réaliser de semblables exploits.

Le Roi, épris de son mari, le paraît de bijoux d'or, petits mais lumineux qui le mettaient en valeur, le rendant plus resplendissant que jamais. Le Consort ne portait que les plus fines soieries qu'on pouvait trouver en Terre du Milieu, toutes d'un bleu Durin, brodées des runes de la lignée royale. Ses vêtements étaient étrangement fins, s'accrochant à ses courbes tentatrices alors que le style traditionnel des nains préférait des tissus épais empilés sur plusieurs couches, dissimulées sous de lourdes armures de fer.

Sur la tête de la créature, nichée dans une mer de miel bouclée, se trouvait une couronnes de feuilles de chêne en or forgée par les mains des nains mais conçue avec une délicatesse toute particulière. A première vue, cette couronne était si fine qu'elle semblait sur le point de se briser à tout moment comme son porteur mais pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ce n'était qu'une façade car tous savaient que sous cet apparente fragilité se cachait une force peu commune.

Le culte du Roi pour son mari ne connaissait pas de limites. Jamais le nom du Consort n'était prononcé de manière rude par le Roi tant il lui était cher. A la place, il débordait de caresses et mots doux contrastant fortement avec le grand guerrier réputé pour sa ténacité et sa férocité lors des batailles.

Ghivashel, amrâlimê, mizimelûh, melekunûh, kidhuzurâl, kurdel... Tous ces noms affectueux s'échappaient des lèvres du Roi, flatteries qui poussaient le petit être à se blottir contre lui. Ils ne manquaient jamais d'apporter un joli rose sur les joues du semi homme, un spectacle captivant pour tous.

Telles étaient la dévotion et l'adoration de leur vénérable Roi. La rumeur se répandit dans la Montagne, des chuchotements traîtres sur la petite créature et ses sortilèges. Le pire de tout était le possible dernier cadeau qu'avait donné leur Roi au semi homme lors de leur cour.

Les plus courageux - ou peut-être les plus sots - chuchotaient que le Roi, désespéré d'avoir enfin cette séduisante créature pour lui, lui aurait offert l'Arkenstone lors de sa demande en mariage.

Il était difficile de dire ce qui était le pire : que leur Roi ait effectivement donné la précieuse pierre - le Coeur de la Montagne, le don de Mahal à la lignée de Durin, le signe divin qui leur donnait le droit de régner - à un Enfant de la Comté ou que ledit cadeau ait été refusé.

Que le semi homme soit au-dessus de l'Arkenstone qui était plus précieuse que tout l'or, les bijoux et le mithril d'Erebor réunis - c'était inconcevable !

Le fait que l'Arkenstone soit restée au-dessus du trône du Roi, là où était sa place était une preuve suffisante pour la plupart des nains que cette rumeur à la fois ridicule, atroce et scandaleuse n'était rien de plus qu'une vulgaire fable peut-être inventée par ceux qui en voulaient à Thorin et qui désiraient usurper le trône.

Il était difficile de dire ce que l'Enfant de la Comté voulait, en supposant qu'il soit un sorcier venu de l'Ouest mystérieuse. La prospérité d'Erebor n'avait pas d'égale depuis la défaite de Smaug. La reconstruction avait été lente mais après deux cents ans de désolation, il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire. Le Roi Thorin était un souverain juste, vénéré par son peuple pour tous les actes qu'il avait accomplis pour eux. Mais il était aussi prompt à s'emporter et semblait mal à l'aise dans la vie de cour. En réalité, il faisait tout pour supporter la frivolité et la politique qui allaient de pair avec sa position. Mais en présence de son mari, le Roi changeait du tout au tout : il écoutait patiemment ses conseillers et analysait chaque option qui se présentait à lui, pesant le pour et le contre avant de prendre une décision. Il ne levait plus la voix de colère et ne frappait pas du poing sur la table - et si ça arrivait, il obtenait une bonne semonce de la part de son petit mari.

Dans l'ensemble, peu importe ce qu'on pouvait dire dans toute la Montagne... Le Consort Bilbon Sacquet semblait être une bénédiction offerte par Eru Illuvatar pour Thorin, le Roi sous la Montagne et le royaume d'Erebor.

**Author's Note:**

> Je profite de cette note de fin pour répondre à quelques questions. J'ai été assez rapide dans les publications de fic mais je vais un peu ralentir. Alors il y aura régulièrement un post par semaine, le mercredi ou le vendredi. Soit ce sera un nouveau chapitre soit une one-shot comme celle-là. Je tiens à préciser que toutes les fics que je poste sont déjà terminées et que quoi qu'il arrive vous aurez la fin de l'histoire parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus frustrant que de lire une super histoire que l'auteur a abandonnée ou qui n'est pas terminée. Les thèmes que vous retrouverez généralement chez moi : 
> 
> Thilbon (obligatoirement)  
> Fin heureuse (obligatoirement)  
> Bilbon vierge  
> Mariage arrangé  
> Alternate universe  
> Nuit de noces (2 fics)  
> Alpha oméga  
> Mpreg (Bilbon enceint toujours de Frodon)  
> Consort Bilbon  
> Reconstruction d'Erebor
> 
> Les thèmes que vous ne retrouverez jamais dans mes traductions :
> 
> Bilbon femme  
> Thorin femme  
> Compagnie de Thorin femme  
> Bilbon/?  
> Thorin/?  
> Bilbon mort  
> Thorin mort  
> Fin triste
> 
>  
> 
> Pour répondre aux comments :
> 
> Thanks airebellah, I a really happy you like my translation. This is a marvellous compliment for me >3
> 
> Dsl Samazabini, je suis tellement habituée que je ne n"ai pas pensé à mettre la traduction.
> 
> Ghivashel/le tresor des tresors  
> amrâlimê/mon amour  
> mizimelûh/ma lumière  
> melekunûh/mon hobbit  
> kidhuzurâl/mon petit en or  
> kurdel/mon cadeau ou ma benediction


End file.
